Shadows Long Lost
Shadows Long Lost is a Blogfic written by Sorrelstream, updated both here and on the Blog. __TOC__ Introduction Long ago, before BlogClan, what was there...? Long ago, what happened? Which cats brought BlogClan into the forest? This is a Blogfic written by Sorzi, which means that BlogClanners will be the main characters. Chapters are written in different POVs. Prologue Shadows Long Lost Prologue A BlogFic by Sorrelstream There's two types of cats in this world. One is the cats who have all the attention, the conspicuous cats who have the fame and glory. The ones with all the glow. The ones who have lots of friends. The common type. The other type are the inconspicuous. They are there. They are just there, like a dark shadow. You see her every day, with the sparkle in her eyes and her paws delicate as she sets down a mouse on the fresh kill pile. You get called to be on the same border patrol. You see her, you talk to her. "Is that WINDCLAN scent on OUR territory?" You ask, and she replies, maybe, "I don't know. Let's check it out." You are briefly annoyed when she finds the scent before you do, but quickly you forget about it and you don't speak to her again until she comes into the warriors' den at night and you wish her good dreams before she sleeps. And then one day, she is gone, suddenly. She fades away. Like a lost shadow. And you feel a bit empty without her. When she doesn't make the first catch on the hunting patrol, when she doesn't walk silently past you as she goes to the fresh kill pile, you feel as if something has been lost. You feel a shadow where she should have been. And you can't explain why. They are the silent ones, they work hard and they are loyal. Nobody pays them much attention. And they don't care, they are silent, and they are happy that way. And so are you, until they disappear. Because even though they are inconspicuous, they are important. I am one of those cats. Sometimes you hear my name being called with yours for the dawn patrol, sometimes you're in trouble and I come along to help you. You thank me, and then forget. I am a mere shadow. I am not important, just an observer. But you cannot imagine living a life where I do not exist. Silently, I contribute, and the silence is as loud as all the cats in the forest yowling together at the stars. That's who I am. On the outside. In my heart, I keep many secrets. Like a shadow. One secret I've kept my whole life is that I can see the future. You don't believe it-- your type never does. But I can. I can see what will happen. But I'll never tell, I'll never tell anybody what I see. I am just a shadow. I hear, but I do not say. I can look into the future right now, and I'll see two futures, two different ways our fate can unfold based on what we do now. One future I see is not strange at all. I see the small, scraggly group of eight cats I belong to right now split apart. Instead of being one big group, the eight of us become independent. We hunt only for ourselves. We become loners, we become rogues. One group will be split into eight. One group will be gone. This is the first future I can see. The second one I see is a glorious one. I see the small, scraggly group of eight cats I belong to right now become larger. Instead of being separate cats pulled together by weak bonds of hunger, the eight of us will find more and grow bigger. We will hunt for eachother. We become a Clan, we become a group. One group will become a Clan. This is the second future I can see. I don't know which future will come true. Right now, it seems that we are making choices that will decide our fate, and it seems like we are pulling apart. I don't want that to happen. I want us to become a Clan, like in the tales of long ago, the tales that the oldest cats tell us. We will have to change, but how, I do not know. Nobody else knows about the two futures, only I. And now, you. And another cat. There is another cat who knows, a cat who knows more than me, even. A cat whose dreams are visited by starry spirits; a cat whose eyes shine with the light of the wild and untamable beings. That cat will come one day, I know because I have seen this in my visions. And that cat will save us all. The cat will come, and save us all. And I swear to anyone who hears me, when the cat comes, I will do all I can to help him or her. They will need it. And the shadows will live on forever. Category:Blogfic Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress